Saying goodbye one too many times
by Dreaming-of-Shessy2
Summary: Hello this is a fan fic about InuYasha who lives in Japan but his Father thinks it’s best for InuYasha and his brother Sessomaru to live in Virginia while a war is taking place over the summer. They live with the president’s family who is the Higurashi fa
1. prologe

Saying goodbye one too many times

Hello this is a fan fic about InuYasha who lives in Japan but his Father thinks it's best for InuYasha and his brother Sessomaru to live in Virginia while a war is taking place over the summer. They live with the president's family who is the Higurashi family. InuxKag

SessxRin SanxMir.

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters

Claimer: I own Vina and Jerick

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO FATHER! IT'S NOT FAIR I CAN FIGHT!" yelled a furious InuYasha.

" InuYasha go pack right now you are going Sessomaru you too" said Inutashio.

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR I don't want to" growled InuYasha.

Somehow InuTashio made Inu and Sesshy to go up stairs and pack. In 3 hours time they were already in the plane going to VA. They were BORED. They eat and sleep and sat. Once arrived at the airport there was a man in a tux holding a sign that said "InuYasha and Sessomaru"

He led them to a huge white limo. It was beautiful inside. It had a stereo a TV a DVD player and much much more. Then they arrived at the Higurashi Mansion where Mrs. Higurashi, Mr. Higurashi, Vina Higurashi, and Kagome Higurashi greeted them.

"Hello dears have a nice trip?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes thank you for asking" said Sesshy

"Hi My name is Mr. Higurashi, this is my wife Mrs. Higurashi and my two lovely daughters Vina and Kagome." Said Mr. Higurashi "I'm sorry to be running so soon but I have a very important meeting to attend to. Pleasure meeting you, make yourselves at home."

"Kagome, Vina please go show your guests their rooms." Said Mrs. Higurashi

" K mom" they said in usin

"Follow us" Vina said

The phone rings.

# "Hello?" said Kagome

"Hey Kags, is the sleepover still on for tonight?"

"Uhhhh…hold on okay," said Kags #

"MOM! CAN ME AND VINA STILL HAVE THE SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!" Kagome yelled down the stairs

"Yeah I guess so." Said Mrs. Higurashi

# "Sango? Yeah it's still on. Are you bringing your boyfriend? And Rin? And Jerick?"

"Yea and Miroku is not my BOYFRIEND!"

"Okay okay well see you then bye!"

"Cya" #

Well how did you like it?I no it's short but what am I suppose to put in a prologe?

Well till next time you must R&R I only need 2 to contiue. Bye byes

Chihro 


	2. THe sleep over

Hi I am soooooooo impressed look at all the reviews I got 5-6 for the prologue. THANK YOU! It is my destiny to make the chapters longer even if it takes me all summer long to write one chapter well…were did I leave off o yea!

Saying goodbye one too many times

Hello this is a fan fic about InuYasha who lives in Japan but his Father thinks it's best for InuYasha and his brother Sessomaru to live in Virginia while a war is taking place over the summer. They live with the president's family who is the Higurashi family. InuxKag

SessxRin SanxMir.

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters

Claimer: I own Vina and Jerick

_Last time:_ _The phone rings._

_# "Hello?" said Kagome_

"_Hey Kags, is the sleepover still on for tonight?"_

"_Uhhhh…hold on okay," said Kags #_

"_MOM! CAN ME AND VINA STILL HAVE THE SLEEPOVER TONIGHT!" Kagome yelled down the stairs _

"_Yeah I guess so." Said Mrs. Higurashi_

_# "Sango? Yeah it's still on. Are you bringing your boyfriend? And Rin? And Jerick?"_

"_Yea and Miroku is not my BOYFRIEND!"_

"_Okay okay well see you then bye!"_

"Cya" #'

The Sleep over

At 5:00 Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Jerick came over with over night bags. All the girls went to Kagome's bedroom and all the boy's went to InuYasha's

With the girls

"Sooooooo…. What do you all want to do first?" said Kagome.

They all looked at each other and yelled "MAKEOVER"

So they all put on blush Kagome's light tickle me pink, Sango's deep red, Vina's a flamingo bright neon pink, and Rin's plain pink. Next they did crazy lipstick Kagome: Green Sango: Black Vina: blue Rin: Orange.

Next they did each other's hair the sat in a circle. They were turned counter clockwise. Kagome did Sango's. Sango did Vina's. Vina did Rin's. Rin did Kagome's.

Little did the other girls know Kagome had devised an evil plot. The got into the pj's which matched perfectly with their make-up. Their lip stick matched there PJ's which all looked the same.

Kagome said she had to go to the restroom and she will be back.

Meanwhile With the boys

They first decided to play Video games. InuYasha verse Jerick in racing on the ps2

Sessomaru playing boxing on the game boy Sp

And Miroku playing Womanizing on the Nintendo (sp?).

They played that for Hours…and Hours.

Well they played games until Kagome walked in and said me her down stairs in the entertainment room.

Together

They boys took the first row in what looked like a movie theater but with a HUGE stage. The girls lined up Kagome in the front center stage the others in the back Kagome started sing while the others danced.

The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated

I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now   
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you   
Now that I'm with you

InuYasha gasped at the beautiful voice.

_You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me_

'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right

'Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now   
Now that I'm with you

With you  
With you  
With you 

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else   
Now I can be myself with you

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground

Kagome started to fall backwards in slow motion (in InuYasha eyes anyway)

He ran up on stage and caught before she hit the stage. She smiled and continued singing while InuYasha just stood there stupidly mouth agape.

_With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you_

I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you

As Kagome finished sing everyone clapped and whistled. She bowed.

Well? Was it long enough?

R&R PLZ

_Jerick_


	3. THe sleep over pt 2

Saying goodbye one too many times

Hello this is a fan fic about InuYasha who lives in Japan but his Father thinks it's best for InuYasha and his brother Sessomaru to live in Virginia while a war is taking place over the summer. They live with the president's family who is the Higurashi family. InuxKag

SessxRin SanxMir.

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters

Claimer: I own Vina and Jerick

_Last time: As Kagome finished singing everyone clapped and whistled. She bowed_.

"Alright now it's the boys turn.," said Kagome

The boys looked Thunderstruck. The huddle together for a moment and Inu starting.

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing_

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

Sesshy takes over

_he way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I  
Think someones at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it_

_Chorus_

_Miroku takes over_

_Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing_

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand

Jerick takes over

Chorus

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

_The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your bozo  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these_  
_Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down_

_Chorus_

All together

_So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing_

Fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

The girls burst into giggles and I don't mean just a tee-hee I mean like 30 minutes worth of giggles. Once they finally calmed down they looked around. THE BOYS WERE GONE!

They silently creep up the steps and peeked into their room they looked so innocent when they were asleep. The girls went to sleep. Yea right the stayed up and had a pillow fight then they watched a scary movie, Dark water in the middle of the night. They went to sleep. Vina was having a horrible nightmare water was coming from every were when the water touched her she woke up screaming. A hand covered her mouth. She looked around it was only Sango. All the girls were up and trembling. All of the sudden they heard footsteps.

The boys appeared in the doorway well except Miroku who slid right past them and shattered a vase. Crash. Miroku soon joined them. The boys came in and hugged them they sat and listened to the girls who told them every thing from the movie to their dreams the boys took the girls and sat them on there laps and rocked them to sleep. Everyone was sound asleep until they heard an ear splitting scream from the kitchen

Well cliffy! I updated so I need a break besides I want a least 4 more reviews, which would equal to 10 reviews


	4. IMPORTANT

Hi ya'll this isn't really a chapter it's just info. IMPORTANT! You need to read this so you get everything strait.

Saying goodbye one too many times

Hello this is a fan fic about InuYasha who lives in Japan but his Father thinks it's best for InuYasha and his brother Sessomaru to live in Virginia while a war is taking place over the summer. They live with the president's family who is the Higurashi family. InuxKag

SessxRin SanxMir.

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha characters

Claimer: I own Vina and Jerick

Name/age/their soul mate/birthday

InuYasha/14/Kagome/Feb.5th

Kagome/14/InuYasha/Aug. 9th

Vina/14/Jerick/Aug.9th (Yes Kagome and Vina are twins but their not identical)

Jerick/15/Vina/May 3rd

Sango/14/Miroku/sept.26th

Miroku/15/Sango/Jan. 30th

Rin/15/Sessomaru/Mar.23rd

Sessomaru/16/Rin/June 4th

InuYasha: Same silver hair and amber eyes. Only thing that changes is the clothes. Her ways a deep blue pair of jeans and a white shirt that say "Keep on talkin' and see what happens."

Kagome: every thing is the same

Vina: shoulder length brown hair, curly. Light baby blue eyes. A Baby blue shirt that says, "The world does not revolve around me! The whole stupid universe does!" and a baby blue pair of shorts to match.

Jerick: Hazel eyes short messy brown hair. And wears a plain black outfit.

Sango: same except she's not in her demon slayer outfit the other one that she has.

Miroku: Same

Rin: Same

Sessomaru: same

You don't have to review thiso q


End file.
